Organic condensation products derived from halomethylated diaromatic ethers as well as from poly(methylol diaromatic ethers) to produce poly(methylene diaromatic ethers) are described in several U.S. patents, namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,911,380, 3,004,072, 3,000,839, 3,269,973 and 3,342,873. The polymers prepared in accordance with these patents have good thermal stability and are useful in molding, potting and film forming. The techniques described in the literature, including the patent literature above set forth, have suffered from the by-product halogen acid produced at one stage or another. The production of the halogen acid creates a handling problem during manufacture as well as the difficulty in removing the traces of the acid from the final product.
Another difficulty with the prior art technique is that the monomers are not readily formed into prepolymers which are more economical to employ as well as more precise in applications such as molding and potting.